Tails' Turmoil
by TailsThePrower71
Summary: What happens when you are beaten down by bullies and you want to trust someone? Does it come easy or not? Tails is stuck in this situation. Find out about his past and how he meets Sonic.
1. Dismal Discovery, Age 3

Sega owns the characters; I own the story. Hey all! This is my first published FanFic. Let me know what you think. Thanks people.

Chapter 1 - Dismal Discovery, Age 3

"OH MY GOD!!," I fell to the ground, tears flowing from my light blue eyes. "This is not right, this is not right...I'm...I'm...alone...an orphan."

Sitting on the ground, in Robotropolis, looking at the horror into inanimate eyes, only to see cold eyes starring back at me. I cradled the head in my white gloved hand. I looked nothing like it. My head, orange with white whiskers, two pointy ears, three hairs sticking out of the top of my head, the head I hold resembles nothing like me, but I knew...I knew it was him...my father. Metal replaced his orange fur, four sharp antennas replaced whiskers, along with his three hairs on his forehead. My mother...her head...was the same...her beautiful face, starring back up at my disgusted face, looked me in the eyes. Cold...cold to touch, cold to look at. But I knew it was them.

They were roboticized by Robotnik. My attempts for a rescue failed. I was too late. After they fulfilled their mission to him, he trashed them...threw them out...treated them just like normal trash. My physical body could not take more of this pain I feel. There is no one left for me here. I am alone, I am singled out of everyone. With my parent's gone, what am I to do? There is no one here for me. I am left to wander the dismal streets of Robotropolis, alone, looking in dumpsters for any tasty morsel that is still edible. Dark and dank, cold and musty, Robotropolis is a cold inferno, an inferno with no flames, a metal hell, a mechanical disaster waiting to happen, and with one evil leader. Dr. Robotnik, a mad scientist with an egg shape body, a big mustache that giggled up and down when he would laugh is evil laugh. His body, while human on the outside, on the inside, his soul...wait...he had none...a cold person he was. He would spend his time torturing the creatures senselessly, with no consideration for anything or anyone. He ruled the city with an evil, dark, and cold metal fist. I became extremely evasive when he or his robot goons approached. Two of his goons were created for the sole purpose of capturing me. I could easily foil their plans against me and against the world of Mobius, the planet I reside on. I spend the days, tinkering, toying, mastering Robotnik's technology and using it against him...trying to avenge the death of my parents. I spend my nights, looking up in the mechanical sky...wishing I had someone to talk to, wishing that someone would listen to me...would let me cry when I needed to...I know someone is out there...but I hope they come soon...this is a tough job for one very young kit on his own. I sit and stare, looking up, wondering...asking questions of what if what if...only to hear silence of machinery as my thoughts trail off into nothingness. My only comfort, tears. Tears get me through day to day. I cry over my parents...I cry for friendship...I just want to cry. Countless nights, I cried myself to sleep. I am alone in this battle...a battle for revolution, for freedom...I am alone it seems in this battle...there is no one left in Robotropolis...only I remain...cold in a cold and dark city...machines bang and clang away into the night...keeping a perfect, yet predictable beat...a beat that pangs in my head. Why won't this go away? Sure, I find joy in stopping the small battles, but I am losing the war...what is going to happen? What is my path? Please, if someone is out there, help me...please...someone come for me...please...my thoughts trail off as thoughts are replaced by tears. Curling up in my tails, yet again, I cry myself to sleep.


	2. They’re here, But I Remain Alone, Age 8

Chapter 2 - They're here, But I Remain Alone - 5 years later, Age 8

"Pssssst...hey, guys, check out the little two tailed fox."

Still in a sleepy state, I heard voices...could it be? human? No, it can't be. A big yawn arose but I still turned over to find three creatures starring down at me...

"Well well well...Look what we have here...a dork."

Dork...Damn, I hated that word...Everyone calls me a dork...a dumbass...whatever...if it is a curse, I've been called it. I recognized the voices, but I never got a name with a face. I've run into these guys before...I knew this event would be no different.

"HEY TAILS!!," One of the guys shouted in my ear, scarring me to my feet. "Hey...where is your mommy and daddy? Did they get roboticized? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

God, I hate that laugh. The mocking tone in all their voices, chills me, brings me to tears...because I know what is about to come.

"Oh look, what's this," Another one asked in a mocking tone, as I saw him reach up for one of my little mechanical devices I use to fend off the robots. "HAHA!!"

Crunching and the buzzing of short circuitry filled my ears as my eyes witness the bully smash the device with his foot, spreading the internal components across a wide area. But...that's not what concerned me at the moment...the moment I was waiting for was upon me.

A sharp pain pierced my stomach, air escaping my collapsing lungs. A steal toed boot implanted itself, with aid obviously, into my stomach. Flying back a few feet, my back became one with a steel cold wall. Unable to move nor defend myself, I laid there, gasping for air...wanting to beg for mercy. Nearly blacking out, I see the gang of bullies, running towards me. Another bully, reaching down, grabbed me by the muzzle, holding me in the air like a trophy.

"Who is going to protect you now? Your parents? HA!!"

Unable to move, and in a world of pain, I try to remove myself from my body...just to escape this terrible beating. Too late.

Again, my back felt the wrath of a cold metal wall. Again, the bully picking me up by the muzzle like a trophy, held me up. This time, I saw a knuckle sandwich flying towards my face. Blackness.

Coming to, not sure how much later, I staggered around...unaware of my surroundings. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I found my resting area and makeshift workshop. Looking into a mirror, I nearly passed out. Both eyes, blackened. Blood dripped down my nose and mouth like a leaky robot leaking hydraulic fluid. Teeth chipped from the impact of the punch. Feeling my nose, I flinched, fearing what happened. It was broken. This is the worst beating I have received from these guys. My back muscles, being pulled from the beating, twitched and twisted, causing my entire body to convulse uncontrollably at times. My head throbbed in pain from the cold metal wall. Collapsing to the ground, all I could do was think. When will this end? Should I just kill myself? I'm no better off now anyway. Who is coming? Nobody is coming. I could only think. I had no desires to move. I don't care if robots find me now. Curling up in my tails, I fell asleep...tears free falling down my bloodied face. The bullies...they were right...yes, they were right about one thing. Who was going to protect me now? Nobody.


	3. Last Straw, Burned Out

Chapter 3 - Last Straw - Burned Out

Finally, having the strength to move, I ventured out, to find the two robots whose sole purpose is to capture me. I wandered the city, lurking in the shadows as I stealthily move between building to building, using my technology to track and locate them. It wasn't too much later that I found them. Having set booby traps around certain areas of the city, there they stood...inside one of the traps. Trap # A1125.

Some time ago, while my parents were still alive, I assisted my father, building these elaborate booby traps to capture robots and study them, hoping one day we would find a way to beat Robotnik and his roboticizing technology. We were very close to finding a way to beat him when he was captured. Robotnik destroyed my father's workshop, burning everything inside. When I discovered it, all burned out, I was crushed. My heart raced. I will never forget that terrible feeling.

Snapping back to reality, I examined their position. Holding the remote in my hand, with the arm switch set, the trap was ready. The reflection of the red button glowed in my eyes, making them look red in appearance. Pushing the button, the fire sprung forth, burning the two robot goons. A vengeful smile stretched across my face, forming an evil smile of sorts. Not wanting to be discovered, I walked back to my workshop, for once, celebrating a small battle won.

Smoke arose from over a metal hill, a junk heap. It was coming from the area of my workshop. Without hesitation, twisting my two tails together, I few off into the direction of my workshop. The smoke wasn't coming from the area of my workshop. It was coming from _inside_ my workshop. Fearing the worst, I moved quickly and quietly through the area, scouting around, making sure I was not being followed. Approaching the entrance, my worst fears were confirmed. A bomb was detonated inside my shop. By who? My fearful eyes darted around, looking for anything that I could salvage. Nothing...nothing remained. Who did this? Passionate anger filled me...then sadness. Heading back outside to clear my head, I found a white piece of paper, flapping in the cold wind, generated by all the machinery. On the paper, the words HAHA were scratched on. I knew who it was...and I...

I felt a sudden pressure on my tails. I hate when people touch my tails. It brings back memories...bad memories as people would tie them into a knot, glue them together, or use them as a weapon against me...flinging me around in circles until they let go, and I make sudden contact with a wall or random objects.

"I GOTCHA NOW!" The voice mocked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "So, what do you think of the redecorating? I think charcoal black is your color." The voice continued to mock. It was none other than the bully who beat me up the day before.

"So, it was you?"

"Damn straight it was me. How about a ride, you son of a bitch?"

My eyes began spinning. Feeling my feet leave the ground, I was rotating. Faster, faster, faster, faster, I was spinning, spinning spinning spinning dizzily through the stale air. My nose, still swollen and sore, picked up on the all familiar burning odors of machines shorting out...my machines...machines built out of love and used for good.

Continuing to swing me around and around like a lasso, he walked me into my workshop, my head banging against any and all objects in my way. Yet again, I am unable to defend myself. All I can do is just...well...nothing. Finally, my body gave in, caved in under pressures of the dizziness placed on my hard. My stomach churned over and over upon itself, creating a nausea sensation throughout my body. I felt the contents rise up into my esophagus, into my mouth, finally leaving my body...only to discover that the contents founded a perfect target...the bully. Finally, the spinning stopped. Throwing me to the ground like a old tattered rag-doll, I watched him from spinning eyes as he tried to clean the green mess off of him. I wanted to chuckle but feared that I would be pummeled again.

"YOU _SON OF A BITCH..._YOU _ARE SO_ GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!" His screamed deafened me.

Picking me up by my three hairs on my head, I truly feared I was about to get the worst beating ever...confirmed. Walking over to a burned out metal wall in my workshop, grabbing the back of my neck...I knew what was coming. I wanted to escape...escape this god forsaken place...my forsaken body...but I could not...it was too late.

My face met the wall at full force. He would pull me back...shouting the whole time...hurting me...shoving my face into the wall has hard as he could...repeating the process over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...shouting, screaming...angry...I could not move...Out of my blood filled eyes, I could see the metal...my face forming in it...leaving a perfect templet behind with each new smack. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stopped. Warm blood trickled steadily down my face, old scars opened up, my nose smashed and broken...again...my eyes severely damaged, filled with blood.

With a loud thud and a grunt from the bully, he lifted me up...throwing me across my burned out workshop...again making contact with the unforgiving metal. Sliding down the wall, slowly, smearing a trail of blood down the side of the wall, hitting the floor shortly after. I heard his footsteps...departing. I'm now left alone...alone with my blood, spattered all around my charcoal blackened workshop. I'm left with my empty thoughts...as broken as my body...passing out from pain and exhausted, here I slump over, bloodied, broken, and...still...alone.


	4. Hell Continued

Chapter 4 - Hell Continued

Well, here I am again...broken on the floor...and no one to hear me cry. Blood still pouring out from my nose, mouth, and face. God, I hate those bullies. Why can't they just leave me alone? This is my hell...my nightmare...and I am sick of living it. But I can't think about this now. I have a mission to tackle. Heading out, even in my condition, it was time face Robotnik in person this time. I found him, seconds later it seemed, examining a trap that he placed out for me. Catching him off guard, I reversed his trap, aiming it at him, sending him off into the distance.

Another day, another trap released. Returning to my...what used to be workshop, I walked, cautiously around the premises, carefully not to draw attention to my already battered self. I surveyed the area, looking for...the bullies. Seeing that the coast was clear, I entered my burned out workshop. I began sifting through the rubble, continuing to piece things together. But nothing I found was salvageable. Seeing the blood on the walls, I can't be here anymore. This place is full of hate and bad memories. It is time for me to move on. Setting explosive charges around, as quickly as possible to avoid detection, I quickly evacuated the area. A few minutes after my departure, the sound of the explosions hit my ears. That's it. I lost my home. I lost my workshop...I lost...my passion...I...lost my...desire.

I walked along this empty street, my heart broken, thrown into a blender, with broken dreams left to pang on my head, trying to find a new place to call home. With night coming, I decided to seek out some shelter. Not even near the city limit of Robotropolis, I decided that it would be best to continue on tomorrow. Finding an old rundown, rusted over dumpster, rotting with food left neglected, I hunkered down for the chilly night. I let my thoughts play out in my head again...my living hell...hell continued. If I was only there...when my parent's screamed...if those bullies would not have found me...if...if...if.

Awaking the next morning, I found myself sprawled over the decaying garbage. Flies hovered around me like I was an open buffet, getting into my fur, probably doing gross things in it. As I stepped out of the dark alley, I found myself looking around, looking for any signs of life. Sigh...there is nothing here...just more rubble, wasting away. I continued walking towards what I was hoping was away from Robotropolis, when I heard some quiet scampering noises coming from another alley. Before I knew it, my worst fear appeared before me...the bully gang. I wonder what they want this time...

"Hey kid...hows the face?" Oh great, more sarcasm.

Now bolting towards me, I ran away...faster and faster. I began flying, hoping they could not catch me. I felt free. I could finally escape these bastards who liked to pick on me. I was free of them...or so I thought.

I felt a sharp pain piercing my lower leg. I looked down to see blood spewing out of a hole. I felt another sharp pain, jarring all thoughts from me, as I looked over at the second pain's location...only to see blood pouring out of my shoulder. Bone creaking and grinding as I started staggering in the air. Then a third sharp pain, this time from one of my tails. Unable to rotate it any longer, I began falling out of the sky, an orange fur ball missile. Meeting the ground with incredible force, I am shocked I am still conscience. Unable to move any longer, due to the gaping hole in my leg, only to see a small shiny thing reflecting from the wound...a bullet most likely...they...they shot me. I heard trampling, they were coming for me. I looked away, feeling the vibrations in the ground closing in on me. A steel-toed boot found my back, throwing me several feet across the alley. Fists flying at me from every direction, making contact with already beaten and battered flesh, again old wounds opening. Damn, when can I catch a break? Again, here I lie, taking the beating, the same beatings I've been taking all my life. The kicking and the punching continued. They only stopped when they got bored. Finally, they stopped. They ran away, and now here I remain, yet again, broken...and...alone.

I tried to crawl away, but every time I made a small move, my body would convulse with pain, running up and down my spine. Blood fell from my mouth. I crawled and crawled. Finally, I was able to make it...taking the entire day. By nightfall, I made it to the outskirts of Robotropolis. I can see greenery. I haven't seen anything this green since my father...NO...I can't go there.

Finding a small bush on the side of the road, I crawled inside it for warmth. Since one of my tails is out of commission, I am going to have a cold night, alone again, in a new world, the wild. Trying my best, I huddled down in the bush for the night, listening to the new sounds, the sounds of nature whispering in my ear.


	5. A Loss For Titles

Chapter 5 - A Loss For Titles

Having gotten no sleep the night before, mostly from pain, I arose to find myself, while still in the bush, in unfamiliar territory. Finding a small pool of water near by, I crawled over to it, looking into to it. I can barely recognize myself, my face is so battered and beaten in. Half of my body was covered in blood. In the distance, looking back down the path I came, a red trail shown where I had been. Oh great, I thought out loud, they can easily find me now. I need to clean up. In the short distance, I saw a small lake. Seeing that there was nobody around, I decided to bathe as best as I could, clean out these wounds.

Sitting in the water, I noticed new noises striking my ears, wild noise, nothing like the noises in the city that only kept a constant beat. Out here, the noises were random. It was peaceful...peaceful? WOW, if I only knew the meaning. I sat in the water, playing with the ripples, watching the blue water turn red from my blood, which was still gushing out from me. I lost all thought...I felt free...more free than ever before. I wish it could be like this forever. I could just run around, be a kid, do things that eight year olds do. No, instead, I have to fight for the freedom of my home...alone.

"I curse at you fate!!" I screamed, shaking my fists in the...clean air.

Oh shit. I heard something. What was that. Why am I asking...not again. Before I could move, it was too late. I felt the cold hands of the bullies around my neck. Lifting me up by the neck, they slammed me into the water. Well, at least it isn't metal or rock, I chuckled to myself, only inhaling water as I did. It was only then I realized what they were going to do to me. They were going to drown me. I began to panic. But then, I had an idea.

Letting myself go numb, I stopped twitching, I stopped breathing, all movements ceased. I felt his slimy hands release my neck.

"Oh shit. Lets get out of here."

Well, that got'em I thought. They won't bother looking for me now, since they think I am dead. Maybe now I can enjoy myself. I won't return to the city. I am out of the fight. If people want to be saved, look for a new hero. I am done. Here, here is my towel. There. Crawling back to shore, I just collapsed onto the shore. In ache and pain, I fell asleep.

Visions flooded my mind. I saw a shadow. It was walking towards me. It looked like a...what was that...a hedgehog? It was...it was a blue hedgehog. Its quills, slicked back. His body was well defined. He had a small grin on his face. His bright green eyes showed concern.

"Don't worry little bro...I'm coming."

Was he...he was...he was speaking!! He called me a little bro. I don't have any siblings. Before I could dwell anymore, I saw another shadow coming towards me.

"Don't worry little guy, we'll meet soon enough."

In the distance, I saw...another hedgehog? Yes, it was. Only he was Silver, not blue. His quills were well defined. His yellow eyes looked at me, in a loving way. Who were these hedgehogs? He looked at me, knelt down next to me, placed his hand under my chin, lifted it up.

"Hey, come on, little guy, keep that head up."

Shortly after seeing him, I passed out from the pain and injuries. It was only later, I awoke to still find myself on the shore of the little lake where I cleaned up my wounds. The sun was setting over the lake. I stretched out on the shore, wishing I could share this moment with someone. Maybe someday I would get that...a friend...maybe even a family...how about a big brother?


	6. The Village

Chapter 6 - The Village

Waking to what I believe is the next morning, I felt that it was time I leave the area and go explore. Maybe I'll find someone out here, someone that can help me get well. Looking at my wounds, I discovered I haven't done anything to protect them. Taking leaves off a nearby tree, I quickly fashioned bandages to at least help top bacteria from infecting the wounds. With that complete, with aid from the same tree, I raised myself up. Wobbling on my feet, grabbing the nearby tree, I caught myself before I fell flat on my face. It has been a day since I stood. Adding to the pain in the leg from standing added to my pain and frustration. Finally having my balance back, even though I was limping, I finally left the area. I found many paths in the woods, leading to unknown places. Methodically, I decided to keep track of ones I went down, using landmarks. I came across a sturdy stick. Upon inspection, it would make a perfect walking stick. Upon using it, I felt instantly relieved having taken pressure off my leg.

Hours later, I was nowhere. Each path was a dead end. Day was fading fast into night, especially in the woods. I was one path away from just collapsing where I stood. What was that? In the distance. Straining my eyes to see what it was...no...no way, not out here. A single glow, a light, came closer to my field of vision. As I approached, I heard a small waterfall, and I heard the sound of turning gears...a waterwheel. I grew weary fast. Finally, my body gave out on me. Collapsing on the path, I could no longer keep myself steady. Before blacking out, I saw someone running towards me...a Walrus.

"Hey Sally, come quick, get a bed ready."


	7. The Freedom Fighters

Chapter 7 - The Freedom Fighters

Slowly, I became alert to my surrounds. I felt comfortable. I was lying on a bed...ohhh a bed...I haven't laid on a bed in...5 years. Looking to my right, a flickering candle lit the small room I was in. Watching my shadows dancing off the walls of a...a hut? I think I am in a earth hut of some sort. Having enough light from the flickering candle, I looked at my shoulder and leg. Clean white bandaging secured the wounds. I noticed I had some bandaging on my tails as well. In addition to those bandages, my head was wrapped in bandaging as well. Hearing footsteps approach the hut, I quickly repositioned myself in a sleeping manner.

"Shhhh, he's sleeping"

"What's up with the two tails?"

"I don't know, but let him sleep. I think he has been through a lot recently. I am going to watch him tonight. I'll get you if I need anything."

Hearing footsteps departing, I laid motionless until I heard them fading into the night.

Hearing the conversation ending and the footsteps fading, I stirred in bed.

"Shhhh, it's ok, you're safe."

"W-w-who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"My name is Sally. You are in my village, Knothole Village inside the Great Forest. You fell outside the village and Rotor found you on the ground and brought you here."

"My na..."

"Shhh, rest easy. You can talk to me when you wake up in the morning."

Without hesitation, I relaxed myself and drifted off the sleep.

In the morning, I awake to hear birds chirping, woodland creatures foraging, and the sounds of a steady stream flowing and those waterwheel gears turning away. Sally came in the room, a chipmunk with brown hair, wearing a torn coat, and had a perfect formed body, approached the bed.

"How you feeling kiddo?"

"A little better. Thanks."

"No problem. Can you tell me about yourself."

As much as it pains me to repeat the story from the loss of my parents 5 years ago to now, I told her everything in full. Tears flooded her beautiful brown eyes. Next thing, I felt a warm loving embrace...the kind my mother used to give me...I wanted to cry, but no tears came. A few minutes passed into silence.

"Hey, I bet you are hungry. How about some _real_ food."

Mmmmm...real food. I haven't had a home cooked meal in...5 years...the last one my mom made for me. I was extremely grateful for a real meal. Eggs, bacon, sausage, yummmmm...I missed this food. My stomach churned in delight having good solid food in there now instead of dumpster shit. WOW, I noticed I haven't really taken into account my physical body and health lately. Dumpster food does weird stuff to your insides. I was severely underweight. Ribs protruded my chest region. You could clearly count them, one by one. My white fur had a puke color to it, a yellowish greenish shade that totally discolored my orange. My body is a mess. I hope I can stay here to rest up before I move on. All I can say is, I'm glad I found this place, and I am grateful that they took me in.

"We are the freedom fighters. We fight against Robotnik and his robotic army."

The contents in my mouth flew across the table as my ears were deceiving me. Did I hear right? Fighting against Robotnik? ...I'm not alone...I'm not alone.

"Come on Tails, I'll introduce you around."

"Tails meet Rotor. He is the one who saved you. He is our mechanical genius."

"Thanks Rotor."

"No prob bud." Holding out a hand, he gave me nice low five.

"The two people over to your left are Bunnie and Antoine."

"WOW, this is an amazing place you have here."

"Well, thank you Tails."

I sat down, and pondered the moment. I wondered what would happen...if I asked to stay, just so I can recover.

"Listen, my father...he was an expert with machinery and he taught me a lot of things. If you need any help, I would be glad to help you guys beat Robotnik."

"Well, Tails, you seem young..."

"Hey, I managed myself on the streets for a long time. I think I can handle this."

"Welllllll...ok, you're in. Just be careful."

Wow, I'm in. Finally, I have...friends.


	8. A Year Later

Hey all, thanks for reading the story so far and those of you who reviewed. Sorry there hasn't been an update. My cottage is in the middle of nowhere and there is no internet available...even dialup is still a pain there (not that it always has been). But here is chapter 8 and I should have chapter 9 up in a while if I can get some other stuff done first. For the reviewers:

Nicend - Thank you for the review. Glad you like what you have read so far and...I understood your comment without the translation. Thanks again.

Kitsune Disciple - Thank you for your constructive comments in the chapters. They have helped me keep the story on track. I do apologize about chapter 6 being short and chapter 7 being shortened in context to Tails getting a tour of the village before anyone knew his real name. I wrote those two chapters the night before a huge final exam for Brit Lit. Not a good idea to write under pressure especially at a critical point in the story. So, thank you for the feedback.

Thanks again for reading. As usual, SEGA owns the characters, I own the story.

Chapter 8 - A Year Later

I loved it here. They...I mean the freedom fighters, treated me like one of their own. Sure, I was the youngest in the group, but they didn't care. They still gave me big responsibilities to tackle that put me in danger and in harms way, but I didn't care. I loved it here. It sure as hell beat the city life. Beat...fuck...here come the bad memories. Looking back over the past year...I reflected on what happened on that faithful day I blew up...my home. That same day, the bullies...they found me, in the alley, shooting what was left of my tattered flesh from the previous days battle. Now...I have similar problems...of that time...only it is different...different people...doing the same shit to me that I didn't think I would have to deal with again...now that I am apart of the team.

On my own, in the great forest, I was looking...for something...I can't recall exactly...but I needed to find it...for my sake. No, I thought to myself...could this be a possible trap...it might have been. Alone in the woods, I searched high and low. Sporting my latest geek-gadgets, on this mission, I came across something interesting. Starring at the object of my fascination, I quickly discovered that I was not alone. Ruffling sounds, scuffles, came from the bushes...nearing my location. With my ears perked as high as they could go, I scanned the surroundings. Before I knew it, legs found my sides. Fists found my face...not again I thought...not this again...I thought this shit was behind me forever...sigh...I guess not. Yet again, I am caught off guard.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!" A booming voice echoed in the woods.

Huge footsteps thundered towards me at flank speed. Through my torn and ripped up ears, a cocking sound reverberated my ears...I know that sound...the sound of a gun being cocked. Through my blood soaked eyes...I opened them slightly...only to be starring down the barrel of a .45.

"TAKE IT _LIKE A MAN_!!" The booming voice thundered.

I didn't make a move...I sat there...holding my broken arm...blood pouring out of my eyes and ears...and my nose...broken yet again like a year go...now...it looked like my end...the unknown assassin pulled the trigger...ever so slightly...the sounds of recoiling springs echoed all around me...

CLICK CLICK BOOM

Am I dead?...NO...no...I'm not...I'm alive...alone...where I was beaten...no one around but me. I'm not afraid of death...I've been surrounded by it before...only to have escaped it and evaded it many times in the past. Looking down, blood poured out my chest...my lungs...each breath...painful...as I inhaled...sucking in blood and chocking on it as it ran down into my mouth from a gaping whole in the head. Not feeling concerned about my certain death...I laid there...questioning myself...why...why do I even bother...why do I bother to continue...why...why do I continue to fight on the good side...it has only brought me hurt and pain...where is a protector when I could use it? I don't know...why...why try...seriously...every time I try...I only end up...well...near death. Should I just end it now...call it quits...I felt like doing that...just doing that. Yes...maybe I should just...

My thoughts trailed off into nothingness again...but again...I saw the same Silver hedgehog...his hand outstretched to me...It sounded like he was telling me everything would be alright. Then...I saw...was it...another two tailed kit...telling me to hang in there...dad...dad? He called me dad? My mind began to erase itself...slowly...drowning in the dismal pain I was feeling. Feeling my chest, my heart was uneasy with itself...I was...dying. Well...this is it...I can't believe it...as I slowly sank into the everlasting sleep...what was that? A noise...telling me to hold on. Cold hands touched my wound.

"Come on Tails...hang in there buddy...don't quit on us now...hold on...just hold on...we are almost home...almost home."

Awaking slowly, I found myself in my hut...lots of bandages covering wounds...bloody wounds. Examining my chest, still bleeding out a bit and still painful to breathe, I looked like a mess. A voice came outside the door and entered. I heard...Sally...telling someone I was awake. My eyes opened slightly to see the faces of my friends, the freedom fighters. They quickly gave me the low down on what happened to me, telling me who was responsible. It turns out it was a rival tribe...a group that are considered to be mavericks...they do their own thing...and they don't like new people...and they don't like geeks. Sally has had issues with them in the past. Now they have a new target...me. They destroyed all my gadgets that I worked on for so long and so hard. I lost them all. After a small embrace from everyone, I fell back asleep. I was laid up in my hut for weeks while my lung healed and my body recovered from the other massive wounds. Well...I hope I don't run into those fuckers anymore...but I have a feeling...that this is going to be my life...that this is going to be a constant struggle...sigh...I hope not. God, I hope not...but as long as I am of value to someone...that someone out there cares for me...to me...that is worth living...worth fighting for the good guys...and I will do my best to keep on fighting...because maybe...that Silver hedgehog has something to do with it. I don't know...but maybe that will be enough for me.

After a few weeks, I was back in the field...doing what I do best...fighting the good fight, flying and observing Robotnik and his robot goons. Robotnik as been fast lately, capturing freedom fighters all over the country and turning them into robots. We need someone fast on the team...someone very fast. But we didn't except this speed to come from...a hedgehog...a blue hedgehog.


	9. The Blue Blur

Hello again all, here is Chapter 9. Thanks again for those of you who read it. I hope you all like it so far. For the Reviewers:

Kitsune Disciple - Thanks again for the in depth review. I greatly appreciated it. I sent you a PM regarding some concerns you had in your latest review. I hope the message made sense to you and you understand what I was saying. I was a bit tired when I wrote that. Again, thank you for your concerns and your constructive opinions. Also, I will make sure to read your Fics soon and I will R&R.

Nicend - Thanks again for the review. Glad you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry to hear about your burnt hand. I hope it heals soon.

Thanks again for reading all. And I will say it again: SEGA owns the characters; I own the story.

Chapter 9 - The Blue Blur

A couple months have past since I came face to face with a .45. I sit here, contemplating the meaning of life. I have no idea what I am going to do right now. Should I just sit here or should I go make myself useful...maybe go out on a recon mission. Deciding it would be best for me to get back into the action, I grabbed the next assignment. Unfolding the paper, it told me to head into Robotropolis and observe Robotnik and his robot goons. It looks like they are working on some classified project that could fly so fast that none of our technology could defend ourselves against this "craft."

Heading into the city, a faint buzzing noise echoed through the trees. With my hears perked, I thought it could have been the craft that Robotnik was working on. It wasn't. Instead, I saw a two winged plane, heading near the shore of the ocean. I could not see the pilot however. Wondering who he was, I decided to put it out my mind. I have more important things to worry about right now, like trying to find a good hiding place to sit and observe the factory were we believe Robotnik was working on this craft.

Out of the corner of my eye, a blue blur flashed across the ground. Not sure of what it was, I continued to observe what was going on. In the distance, I thought I heard some screaming...I don't know...maybe it is just my mind. I decided that I would have some fun with Robotnik. I invented these small radio controlled airplanes that will short out electrical circuits or systems once the mini plane hits any of the electrical systems or electrics. Thinking now would be the best time, Sending them in, guiding them in to the craft's hanger, they made their mark. Sparks flew as the RC planes struck the electrical systems of the craft. The blue blur flashed across my screen again. Watching Robotnik nabbing him, I took immediate action. Sending the RC airplanes into the roboticizing chamber, shorting out the systems only temporarily, it gave the blur a chance to escape. This blue blur...is a...blue hedgehog. A blue hedgehog...where have I seen him before? WAIT...my hallucination...when I was being drowned by the bullies...Hmmmm...I wonder. Turning back to my portable computers, he was out of view and gone. I missed him. DAMN IT...I blew it, I whispered under my breath.

Minutes ticked by as I continued to watch my screens. Nothing. The craft has been temporary disabled and the blue blur successfully escaped the clutches of Robotnik. Then...was it...an explosion...fireballs shot from the craft...destroying it faster than I could blink. Bombs? I didn't send any bombs in. The blue blur flashed across the horizon again. The base exploded in a huge fireball, shooting debris and sharp metal objects in every direction. Too close for comfort, I took off in the direction of the blue blur. It looked like he was heading towards the coast. Running, and at times flying, through the woods, I made it to the coast.

A speck of red shimmered on the shoreline. What was that. Approaching cautiously, I investigated. With light footsteps, trodding lightly in the sand, making those slight squeaky sand sounds, I saw it...an airplane. It was a bi-plane, meaning it had to sets of wings; an upper wing and a lower wing. Hey, this was the plane I saw flying earlier, I thought. Bullet holes riddled the fuselage of the plane. The paint chipped in every direction, creating a nasty skeletal effect of different shades of red. The ailerons, they control the plane's lateral balance, were falling off into pieces. The rudder, controls the plane's yaw rate, looked like it had been red before now it just has lots of patches of assorted colors covering it. Crawling inside the cockpit, I examined the craft's interior. The yoke, the plane's steering wheel, was so loose that it wobbled back and forth with only tattered duct tape keeping it in a somewhat aligned form. Well, that's not safe at all, I thought. The altimeter numbers were fading from the sunlight. The gyro, which shows if you are level with the horizon, leaked oil from broken glass. The Vertical indicator, which shows if the plane is heading downwards or upwards, was nonfunctional. I could tell by the way the needle was positioned. It should be pointed at zero, but it was stuck at +1. This makes for unsafe flying conditions. The seats were torn form normal abuse, wear, and tare. The NAV radios and COM radios laid in pieces. Now that is just unsafe...period. Deciding to help this poor soul out, I got to work fixing the plane up. I began to weld new pieces and fabricate new pieces and patch them onto the existing plane. Fixing the yoke, and all the interior pieces, I thought I should check the engine out. If the exterior and interior were in this bad of shape, the engine cannot be much better off. Opening the engine hatch, horror hit me like a brick. The engine compartment looked like something out of a horror movie. Cables were strewn across moving parts of the motor. Oil poured out of the piston heads. The Fuel Air mixture valve was sheared off the main control rod. Black dust lined itself like cake batter all over the engine's component. This was going to take a lot of work, but what the hell, I love mechanics and I can make this plane run super fast. Setting myself to work on the engine, I cleaned it, fixed it, and...made some slight modifications to it as well. Standing back away from the craft, admiring its new beauty while cleaning my now cake blackened gloves, I heard squeaky sand approach me.

"Hey, what did you do to my plane?"

Spinning around so fast, I felt dizzy. After a few seconds, I saw who it was...the blue blur.

"Sorry about that. I love fixing things and your plane surely could use the fix up job."

"Well, I must say, I love what you did with the exterior." He said, while climbing in. "I love the interior too."

"I don't know how mechanically inclined you are, but I made some modifications to the engine so it should run faster and be more efficient now."

"Heh, I'm not mechanically savvy at all. So thanks for your help. Why did you do this?"

"Well...,"

Should I tell him? I don't know. Maybe I should. He has been nice to me so far. Maybe...maybe he is ok. I'll take my chances. I don't trust people...but I'll make an exception. I hope he doesn't reject.

"Well, I thought the plane could use some work and...well...I don't know...I figured you could use a mechanic...and a...friend."

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Sure, I could use a mechanic and a friend."

WOW!! He accepted the offer. I have a new friend outside of the village. I know...I know...I shouldn't be too trusting of others. I shouldn't be putting myself out like this because it could create problems for me later on. I don't know...I just want friends. Sure, I have my friends in the village, but they see me as well, that's it, just as a friend. I would like to have a big brother...WAIT...could this be? Could this blue hedgehog be the same one who called me little bro?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, impatiently, yet playfully. "Come on, let's get out of here, friend. By the way, what is your name?"

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"Nice to meet you, Tails." Our fists met, our handshake.

"Before we go...ummm...what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic...Sonic The Hedgehog."

"Cool, good to meet you. Before we go Sonic, I have some friends that you should meet. They might be interested in forming an alliance with you in stopping Robotnik."

I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing. But, I feel it is in everyone's best interest if my friends in the village meet this Sonic guy. Maybe we can finally take down Robotnik sometime...maybe...just maybe that can happen. Then we all can live in a peaceful world. But for now, that peace seems so distant.


	10. Demonic Tree Dance

WOW! Two chapter updates in one day. Chapter 10 was hard to write for me. I don't know why, but here it is. Again, thanks to those who have read it so far. For the Reviewer:

Kitsune Disciple - Again, thank you for the constructive review. Damn spelling mistakes. Oh well, I will try to keep an eye out for those. I should type these in a larger font (I'm legally blind, a genetic disability) but I'm just to lazy to do that. So, some spelling/grammar errors slip by me. Oh well, no excuses. My fault. But thanks again and I am glad you like what you have read so far. Yeah, agreed with the technology portion of your comment. Technology is only good when it works, that's for sure. And I see the criticisms, as long as they are constructive, as a time for me to reflect on my mistakes and fix them.

Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. Now to get the legal shit out of the way: SEGA owns the characters; I own the story.

Happy reading!!

Chapter 10 - Demonic Tree Dance

"So, Sonic, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from? You know, all that stuff."

Without going into too much history, I learned that he is from another island in the area. He has the gift of speed. He also is addicted to chili dogs. Mmmmm...those sound good right about now, I thought. Leaving the plane on the beach, we proceeded through the great forest. Dark and deep are these woods. We hear stories all the time how a freedom fighter will get lost in these woods and die out here, never to be seen or heard from again...left out there to be fed upon by the creatures of the wild.

"So, how about you little bro? What's your story?"

Little bro? WOW, that was fast. I've only known him for five minutes and he is already addressing me as little bro? Either he is very trusting very fast...or I am about to fall into a trap. What the hell did I set myself up for? GOD DAMN IT!! I'm a fool...for being trusting so fast.

"Tails? You ok?"

I turned to see Sonic looking at me, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just that I asked my question about five minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just reflecting on some shit right now."

"Hey hey, watch your mouth there."

"HEY, listen here, where I came from...that language is how I survived..."

Sonic, with a puzzled look and sort of beaten, and apologetic, expression on his face, starred into my eyes. His eyes are a bright green. His black nose stuck out sort of like mine, only his is a bit smaller in size. His ears, like mine, are well pointed and perked. I turned away, looking down, back to the ground I focused my eyes.

"Sorry, Sonic, it's just that...well...I haven't had a great life to be honest. Let me explain."

Sonic listened, hanging onto every word that flowed from my mouth. Was that...a tear? Hmmm, maybe this guy is different. I still don't know. Finishing my story, he took ahold of my shoulder.

"Tails...I'm...I'm sorry you had to go through all of that in your short life so far. It sounds like life will not be easy for you. I cannot relate to that...because...well, I have always been in the spotlight on my island...the hero...I don't mind...but it is nice to get away and just run around. But about those bullies, Tails...Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, just run. That's how I deal with my problems. I just run. But sometimes, it can get me into trouble. But listen, I am sorry. That is terrible...all the...shit...you have to go through. But you gotta defend yourself little bro."

There it is again...little bro. Something must be up here. I don't know. Maybe answers will come for me in time. But, he does seem like a nice guy. I realize he won't be able to help me mend my broken past. But maybe he can help me get through my present...and maybe the near future. Who knows. I still wonder about that Silver hedgehog though...that is a head scratcher for me. HEY, I thought, maybe Sonic knows him.

"Thanks for the advice Sonic...say...you wouldn't happen to know a Silver Hedgehog would you?"

Sonic looked at me like I was crazy. Oh great, I thought, now he is going to think I am crazy. SHIT. Why does this happen? Ok...ok...maybe He doesn't...maybe I'm just reading too much into is expressions.

"Sorry, I don't little brooooowhooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

One second ago, Sonic was there, then the next second, gone. Then I remembered...a trap. Looking up, there he was; caught in a foot trap, dangling upside down. I've been caught in a few of those in my short time here already. They are setup by the maverick tribe...the maverick tribe...FUCK...if their traps are around, then they are not too far off. Flying up to Sonic quickly, sporting a hunting knife, I cut him down, grabbed him and started to run. Holding onto his hand tightly, I felt it beginning to slip out of my hand. Oh shit, gotta grab on tighter I thought. Before I could act, he was yanked away from my grasp. The Mavericks. They got him. Now...here they are...in front of me. Tying Sonic to a tree, I stood in a fighting stance, while Sonic's advice rattled around in my fuzzy little head. Come on Tails, I told myself, you can do this. These guys are dumb. They use weapons to fight. You have an IQ of 400...use your brain. For once in your fucked up fucking life, use your god damn head.

"HEY, YOU LET SONIC GO, OR I WILL DO SOMETHING TO YOU ALL."

Heh, yeah right, what am I going to do? SHUT UP, you stupid pessimistic mind of mine...oh great, now I am talking to my own mind. SHIT. Laughter poured out from the bullies, numbing my ears, making them desensitized to anything around me. Blood boiled over...anger filled me...I'm going to take Sonic's advice...nothing starts until you take action...well...here it comes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP...ALL OF YOU...YOU GOD DAMN SONS OF BITCHES!!"

Laughter ceased. The sounds of clicking springs filled my ears...no doubt the same .45 that shot me up a couple months back. No, not this time. Not going to let them do that. Only this time, it was aimed at Sonic, helpless because he was tied to a tree. Sonic, giving me a wink, it was time to turn the advice into action. Ok...give me strength...I can do this!

Running towards a tree, leaping into the air, I pushed off from the tree. Pushing off the first tree so hard, I went to the next tree and did the same thing...this repeated itself for a few seconds, creating confusion among the mavericks while building up precious momentum for me. My first victim...the one in front of me...BAM!! My shoes met his face...bringing him to the ground, but leaving me airborne...leaving bloody tread marks imprinted on his face. WOW...my first blood victim. Finally, I am fighting back. The mavericks saw their comrade fall, grabbing his face in pain.

"TAKE HIM...TAKE HIM." One shouted.

Gun fire sounded, bullets whizzing past my face as I continued to do my tree dance. My next victim...the guy with the gun. As I flew past is face, taking my tails, I wrapped them around his neck while flying by and whipped his neck so hard, it broke...killing him. WOW...ummm...I killed someone...I killed someone...no way. No time to reflect now...I'm still in danger and so is Sonic...WOW...defending someone...Ohhh...no time for that now. Gotta get through this. Grabbing the gun, I moved onto my next victim. Continuing to hop from tree to tree, I found my victim's head, a big head as it is, and pounded on it hard, knocking him out, sending him to the ground, cracking his skull open...he will live. My eyes, filled with hate, anger, and passionate rage turned to the leader of the pack. Frightened, he bolted away. Taking the pistol that I now possessed, I shot the ground in front of him.

"DANCE...HAHAHAHAHA...DANCE MOTHER FUCKER!!" I called out in a demonic voice.

Continuing the fire shots into the ground, he grew tired...at last. He fell to the ground. One more shot in the chamber. Walking up to him, he held up his hand...begging for mercy.

"Mercy is for the weak. I'm not weak. You are weak for having to resort to picking on those smaller than you. Now, I can have my vengeance." Anger filled my tone.

Placing my finger on the trigger, I pulled back, ever so gently...so he could hear the same springing sounds echo in his fucking ears. No...I have a different plan. Releasing my grip form the trigger, I heard a sigh of relief escaping him. Before he could finish, taking the barrel of the pistol in my hand, I lunged towards him...pistol-whipping him across the face as hard and as brutally as I could swing. While not knocking him out, it left a deep gash in his face. Now for my last and finishing touch. Grabbing his shoulder with my left hand, I pulled my right arm back...and flung it at his face in full force...knocking him out instantly. His blood splattered on my white gloves. Taking a finger, I dipped it into some of his blood now oozing to the ground. On his back, I wrote a message for his friends.

"Tell your friends about me bitch. Signed Tails, the two tailed fox, the angry geek."

HA, that will get their attention. Sonic was right. Nothing starts until you take action. Sure, I maybe four years old, but still, I've done things now that I'm sure most people never had to do nor see. I wonder what direction this will lead me. SONIC!!

I found him...still tied to the tree. Walking towards him, our eyes met. His filled with horror, no doubt from what I just did to that group.

"W-w-w-w-wow T-t-t-tails. T-tt-ttt-that was i-i-impressive."

Untying him, sitting down next to him, we both sat.

"Well, I owe it to you...your advice...about taking action."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this much."

"I know, but still, you know my story with these guys. Hell had to be paid and I am the messenger. Hopefully, I won't have to do this again."

Sigh. "Your right, Tails. You're right. Next time, go easier, ok?"

"I'll try, Sonic. I'll try."

We sat back against the tree, reflecting on what just happened. WOW, I defended myself...and someone else in the process. I feel so damn good right now...because I did that. WOW, I wanted to thank Sonic, but I just can't do that yet. I need to see what the group thinks of him first. Then, maybe I can muster up the courage to thank him.

These woods are dark and deep, and we still had a few miles to go yet before we return to the village...before we could sleep. Picking myself up, extending a hand to Sonic, I picked him up as well. We proceeded to the village. We arrived just before the sun died for the day...a small light was lit in my hut...welcoming me home.


	11. Introductions All Around

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 11. As usual, thank you readers for reading. I hope that you are enjoying it so far. For the reviewers:

Kitsune Disciple - Amen to that. Nobody messes with Tails and gets away with it in the end. Glad you liked the battle. And yes, I don't want Tails trusting Sonic just yet. It will take time for that to happen. But yes, it will grow, as the story progresses.

Nicend - don't worry about your reviews. The fact you are taking time to leave one is enough for me. Thank you. Good question about the rating. First and foremost, I wasn't sure and clear on the rating system for FanFics. I am new to the community and I don't want to set a bad example in my first published work. I originally had this story rated M because I wasn't sure where it was going. Looking ahead, I think I can tone down the rating one notch. So, I shall do that and if anyone has complaints, I'll change it back to M.

Thanks all for the reviews. Again: SEGA owns the characters; I own the Story.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 11 - Introductions All Around

Returning to the village, there was no one in sight. The village was fast asleep. All was still and silent. Quietly, Sonic and I headed towards my hut, without making a peep. Sonic...he has been nice so far. He seems like a nice guy. Am I doing the right thing by bringing him here? I think so. After all, he gave me some pretty damn good advice about taking action. I kicked some serious ass today thanks to that advice. I'm not sure what to do with Sonic. I can't just send him away; not in these dark woods. He doesn't know this place. He would get lost so fast. I'll let him stay with me, as a guest.

Approaching my hut, tip-toeing across the wood planks to avoid the annoying creaking sounds, we entered my hut. Observing Sonic, I watched him look around.

"Wow, Tails, this seems so...primitive."

Primitive? Well, I think that is just plain rude to say after you have been invited into someone else's home. Because of me, he is going to have a shelter, a place to sleep, food, anything he might need.

"Yeah, well, when you are always on a constant high alert against Robotnik, we don't have time to build a nice city for ourselves. Robotnik is always on bombing missions. While he hasn't found our village, he has come close to destroying it. So, we just keep everything the way it is. These huts are easy to build and maintain. So, I don't see it as primitive...I see it as being smart. But when you talk to the leader tomorrow, please be on your best behavior. I brought you here on good faith. Please don't make me mistrust you. Remember, I don't take onto trust as easily as some because I've been screwed in the past."

Sonic looked at me in surprise and shock.

"Sorry, Tails, one thing that I am cursed with is a big mouth. Remember, I've been really privileged on my island...and having been always in the spotlight, well...I just say things like that sometimes."

Sigh...well, at least he admitted it. After fixing up a makeshift bed for Sonic, I crawled into my bed, reflecting on the days events. I really want to trust Sonic. He seems to trust me. But...my history...it's really painful. I'm between a rock and a hard place, torn between trust and my past. Turning over, I saw Sonic in a deep slumber. Look, he seems comfortable here. I don't know. Maybe I just need to give him time. Maybe I'll get used to him being around. I can only hope. Sleep finally set in.

The sun rose, shining brightly in my window, making cool designs on my floor from the shadows of the trees. The creek made its usual rippling sounds. The waterwheel spun joyously in the water, with faint buzzing electrical sounds being emitted from the housing unit behind it. Sonic, still sleeping in a ball, awake. Looking confused and looking around, I think he didn't know where he was for the moment. I chuckled lightly to myself, making sure he wouldn't hear it. I hate when that happens to me, forgetting where I am after a good sleep. Feeling refreshed and relaxed, I felt something different about me. I wouldn't say liberation, but maybe a sense of freedom because I have broken the shitty bonds of those mavericks. I'm sure I will have to deal with them again, but I know now that I can defend myself.

Hearing activity around the village, I quickly stood, grabbing Sonic in the process, and walked through the village with him, showing him around and letting him take everything in. Seeing Sally off in the distance, I walked towards her

"Hey Sally," I called out. "I have someone you wants to meet with the leaders and wants to talk to you."

All heads turned to my direction to see the blue hedgehog standing there, a bit puzzled and...maybe a bit frightened...or intimidated. Sonic walked slowly with me to the leader's table. With all of us situated, introductions went all around.

"Sonic, this is Sally, the leader, Rotor, our Mechanical expert, Bunnie, our heavy lifter, Antoine, our military strategist. Of course, you know me. Everyone, this is Sonic The Hedgehog."

Everyone seated and Sally commenced the dialogue.

"So, Sonic, what is it you wish to talk to us about?"

"Well...I...uhhh...I want to form an alliance with you and your freedom fighters. I'm a one man show without any backup out there."

"Alright, where do you come from?"

"An island in the middle of the great sea. You can only get there by plane."

"Does Robotnik have influence on your island?"

"Sadly, yes. His crafts can get to my island really quickly. I have been able to stop them so far with my gift."

"I see. What exactly is your gift, Sonic?"

"Running fast...at sonic speed."

"That is not possible. No creature runs at the speed of sound or faster."

"No, Sally," I interrupted. "He is telling the truth. I saw him. He blew up Robotnik's base where the craft was being developed."

"Ok, Sonic, prove it."

Sonic stood, and bolted from the table, returning with chili dogs for everyone.

"That...that's just not possible." Sally stammered.

Sonic, taking ahold of Sally's hand, again bolted away form the table, returning a few seconds later.

"u-u-unbelievable." She was laughing. "It is true. We circled the great forest 5 times in a few seconds...incredible. Ok, so, we now know your strength and your gift. But how do we know we can trust you? We don't just automatically include you or accept you and that goes for anyone wanting to form an alliance."

"Don't take it from me. Ask Miles...I mean Tails."

"Well Tails?" Sally questioned.

Oh GOD DAMN IT, I thought. So, this did come back to bite me in the ass. I knew it would. I gave off the wrong message. Of course I did. I fixed his plane, I asked if he wanted to be friends. Me and my big mouth. But if he wants to be apart of this team, I have to trust him, for now. Ahhhh, the lightbulb in my fuzzy head went off.

"Yes, I trust him. I am returning with him, to his island, to live. He needs a mechanic. Rotor is a fine mechanic so he can fix things here. By returning with Sonic, I can be the mediator between the two sides. That should be enough."

"Are you sure about this Tails?"

"Yes...Yes, I am sure." I said with confidence.

"Ok, then it is settled. Sonic, welcome aboard. I hope you can prove yourself to Tails and the rest of us."

"Don't worry," He said. "I will look after Tails like he is my little brother."

There it is again, little brother. Why is he so persistent in calling me that? I don't want to push him away nor deny him calling me that because that's what I want...a big brother...someone to look out for me...and someone to love and love me back. Sigh, it is just my past coming out again. Oh well, maybe over the course of living with him, I will get used to hearing that from him. After all, like I said before, he seems like a nice guy. I'm sure he will look out for me. But I can protect myself now. I don't want to live in his shadow. I want to be my own self, my own identity. I hope he will allow me to have it, and if not, then I can always return here.

Lost in my own thoughts, I found myself walking, not even realizing it, back to my hut. Packing up some things, Sonic remained outside talking to Sally. I know she is worried about me and my safety. I'll be ok. I've proved that already. Sally is just probably threatening him that if anything happens to me, she will probably kill him. HA, I chuckled to myself. Ohhh, if she knew about yesterday. Oh well, they will know soon enough. Finishing packing, I walked outside. Saying my farewells, Sonic and I turned into the great forest. Looking back, I see my hut...dark...and alone...it looked. Feeling slightly saddened that I was leaving, I knew I was doing the right thing. Oh well, if Sonic and I are on a mission out here, we at least have my hut to crash in. Looking forward again, turning to Sonic, I saw his green eyes. His filled with trust. I wonder what mine look like. God, I hope everything turns out ok between us. We will just have to wait and see.


	12. The Coupe

Hello all, here is Chapter 12. There might be some spelling errors in here that I missed. It is mostly because I was working on a smaller monitor for most of this chapter. Not a good idea, but it was all I had at the time. I did reread it, but I am not 100 healthy right now. Sigh, oh well. I also apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. I was working on a new AMV and I was really sick the past couple days. I hope you enjoy it. For the Reviewers:

Kitsune Disciple - Yes, you answered your own question. I set it up that way so Sonic could form a relationship with Tails. But also, I set it up that way so Sonic had some good reputation with The Villagers. Now, I do agree that Sonic should have been thinking , "What the hell?" But that was the only way I could think of at the time to set it up. Don't worry, their bond will build over time. BTW, sorry about your email problems. If I can remember what I said, I'll resend it to you. Also, I like your profile page content details. Do you mind if I copy it? Obviously I won't use your specific information.

Nicend - I hope this distracts you from what you are doing. Glad you like it so far.

Tutis 75 - I think you might have missed this one because it was rated M for a long time. I recently changed the rating to T. Since by default the search parameters in are set to K-T only, I'm sure a lot of people have missed this one. Glad you are watching it and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Thanks all for reading. As usual: SEGA owns the characters; I own the story.

Happy reading!

Chapter 12 - The Coupe

I have no regrets. Sonic didn't either...about me moving in with him. Sure, he was caught off guard, but hell, he asked for a mechanic and a friend. He got both. Damn, I should be slapping myself with my own tails for throwing myself out there like that. But it paid off. Now with new allies, my friends back in the village, Sonic and I had a staging point where we could thwart Robotnik's plans. A year older now, and wiser, I developed some new technologies to help us fight against Robotnik.

"Hey Tails, get in here quick. You have to hear this."

Running into Sonic's communications room, which I built, I heard Sally's voice coming from one of the radio's speakers. Early on in that year after I left, I setup a communications center in the village that ran on geothermal power, which never needs replenishing. While a basic center, it allowed them to monitor all of Robotnik's activities in the area and keep in touch with us.

"Hey Bro, listen to this."

Scratching sounds filled the room with a broken voice. Adjusting the squelch dial and volume dial, I could barely make out a faint, encoded, transmission that Sally was sending. The recording lasted only a few seconds.

"That's all we could get," Sally's voice came back on, clearly. "We were unable to obtain more info on this transmission or what was said."

Grabbing and keying the mic: "No worries, I'll look into it. Outpost out."

Taking the recorded audio to my nearby computer, I began to decrypt the conversation. Pushing a series of keys on various computers and audio tools, Sonic watched in awe and amazement.

"WOW Tails, how did you learn all of this stuff?"

"Mostly from my dad."

"Oh...I..I'm sorry. I guess you never told me about your parents."

"Long story short, Robotnik robotisized them. I found them in a garbage heap one day...thrown out like like waste...in a scarp heap...their bodies laid dismantled...I tried fixing them but...I...I...I just...just couldn't."

Tears flooded my eyes and I lost it. Bawling out loud hard, Sonic came over, patted my back, began to reassure me everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry, Tails. I shouldn't have brought that up. I hope you can find someone out there someday who can better relate to you. But for now, I can take care of you little bro."

"Thanks Sonic."

Sonic left the room. Still crying slightly, I returned to my work...trying to figure out this transmission. Then it hit me. After adjusting a few knobs and switches, I heard the transmission. Still broken and fuzzy, I could make out the key points.

"Capture...village...Tails...Hedgehog..coupe...overthrow Robotnik...Eggman...new...leader...out."

Oh no, I though out loud. Sonic rushed into the room, blowing papers all about.

"What's up bro?"

"Well I think we have a problem here. We have a new threat. His name is Eggman, and from what I can tell...he wants to capture you, me, the village, and overthrow Robotnik. I've heard of Eggman before. Dr. Eggman, a mad scientist...who is smarter than Robotnik. We cannot let him overthrow Robotnik. Now, if we plan this just right, we could overthrow Eggman's plans...and take out Robotnik as well. What do you say Sonic?"

Sonic, in his usual manner and style, winked, with his signature thumbs up.

"Ok, Tails, let's do it."

Grabbing the mic of the radio, contacting the village, I announced our meeting. Not wanting to have "listeners" hear us, Sonic and I took off for the village. Using the Tornado, that's the airplane that I restored for Sonic which Sonic has given to me as my own craft, we made it to the beach and headed straight for the village.

Upon our arrival, the village was hopping with excitement. The possibility of ridding this nation of Robotnik had everyone thrilled beyond belief. At the meeting table, we organized a plan. Sonic would infiltrate the base and distract Robotnik. Myself, along with the villagers, would stop Eggman from getting into the base. Once we knew Eggman was eliminated, we would all gang up on Robotnik, taking him captive while Sonic distracted him. It isn't the best plan, but we had to at least try. With our assignments, we set out.

Reaching Robotropolis, memories of my past flooded me. I hate it here. This place has only brought me pain and suffering. Knowing my luck, I am doomed to a life of uncertainty, loss, pain, and suffering. Damn it, stop getting sidetracked Tails. Focus on the job at hand. Seeing a large craft over the horizon, I knew it must be Eggman's. Oh shit, I thought, that thing against my small Tornado? Damn...well, I need to at least try. Jumping into the Tornado, I head towards the giant craft...an air fortress. Big, black, spouting black smoke from its stacks, it had an evil presence...I hated it.

"Well well well," A voice echoed through amplified speakers. "If it isn't Tails, the dumb two tailed fox. What do you think you can do to me with that puny toy plane of yours? Kill me?"

"You bet, Egghead!" Shouting into my PA system.

Reaching down, pulling a red lever, fire shot out from under the Tornado, propelling me faster towards Eggman. Reaching for another lever, missiles shot and exploded in the bridge area of the fortress, causing the giant monstrosity of the craft to barrel towards the ground.

"OK GUYS!! LET'EM HAVE IT!!" Shouting into my radio.

The villagers, armed with RPGs, automatic weapons, pistols, grenades, and other various weapons, stormed the fortress, destroying anything they came in contact with. Of course, the coward Eggman locked himself in what remained of the bridge. Flying back down towards the ground, towards the bridge, his voice crackled over the PA.

"You stupid little twerp. DIE RIGHT NOW!"

A massive explosion shot up towards me, engulfing the tornado and I in a brilliant light. Fire surrounded us and touched me all over. When the smoke cleared, I was falling to the ground..towards the base. Unable to maneuver the Tornado, I looked at death in the face, yet again...the face of Robotnik...laughing that I would be history. Passing out, I felt nothing.

Ok, this time I have to be dead. But no, I wasn't. Sonic, standing over me, wrapping my arm in a bandage, told me to keep calm. The villagers appeared one by one, emerging from the great forest. Miles away now from Robotropolis, I needed to know if we were successful.

"Did...did we get him?" I asked, hoarsely.

"Sorry bro. Robotnik got away from us. Eggman did too, but at least he isn't in power."

Sadness hung over me. I cannot believe we failed. I watched my skin blister over from the various burns. Well this is shitty. I'm out of action now for a few days. Damn it. Why does this keep happening? I would like a fucking break now and again...sometimes. Looking up into the sky, starring at the fates, I cursed at each and every one of them.

After a couple days of resting back at the village, I began making the repairs to the Tornado. Faulty pieces needed extensive repair, but it was flyable back to Sonic's place for repairs. Saying goodbye to the village, we headed home.

Sonic and I have dubbed that mission The Successful Failure in that we stopped Eggman's coupe, but failed to take down Robotnik. Oh well, he'll be back again...both of them...stronger and smarter the second time around. Little did we know, that time was soon approaching us.


	13. X 1

Hello all, here is Chapter 13. I realize this chapter is cliched, but it does serve a purpose. I hope it doesn't bother people as it reads like Sonic X eps 1 and 2, but again, this is Tails past and this is apart of his Past, from my view at least. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing as well. For the Reviewers:

Kitsune Disciple - I guess they can't catch a break can they? Sigh, me and my active imagination. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter as well. It should clarify where Tails stands with Sonic now and address a concern you had in an earlier review. Thanks again and I took your profile style. Thanks again friend. Enjoy the story.

Tutis 75 - Glad you like the Comic Reference. Yeah, poor freedom fighters. Oh well, they get a little break now at least, well in the narrative context of the story that is.

The-Blue-Zephyr - Glad you like the story. Thanks for the compliment. I will keep writing, don't worry about that. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Thanks all and as usual: SEGA owns the characters; I own the story.

Happy reading all!

Chapter 13 - X 1

A few weeks have passed since that night fire touched me and I was knocked out. I'm fucking pissed off. Playing around with air pressure hoses, trying to fix up the tornado after our encounter with Eggman, I thought about my failure...my failure to stop him. Because of my loss, the freedom fighters could not complete their mission; stopping Robotnik's evil reign of terror. Sigh...I don't know what to do. I continue to think that some people would be better off without me. White light flashed in my eyes. A Silver hedgehog appeared.

"Don't give up. We will meet sooner than you think."

Bright white light flashed again. I found myself staring at the air inlet hoses inside the engine of the Tornado. What was that, I though? I don't know. I need to get this job done though. I want to get back out into the action. GOD, stop getting sidetracked and start getting this done. A fresh coat of paint covered the new frame of the craft. The avionics have been fixed and are functional. Now the engine needed my attention. While working on the engine, lost in though, I thought about the cool things I could do on this plane. I had some cool ideas for it, but never enough time to implement them. Sonic and I, along with the freedom fighters, are always trying to fight Robotnik. So we don't have time for ourselves; no time for me to work on the aircraft and make those modifications. Sigh.

Working on the piston heads, my year flashed in front of me. Sonic and I have grown a lot. He is like my big brother, a big brother that I never had. Sonic took me in as his own. Sure, it was an awkward time for both of us. I only knew him for a day when I announced my intentions to live with him. I really wasn't planning on becoming brothers with him. But that's what happened. I moved in with him to help him get good reputation from the freedom fighters. Well, after our encounter with Eggman, they deemed him worthy to be apart of their group. It turned out alright for everyone involved. Sonic is a great hedgehog. He is allowing me to be me. He isn't hogging the spotlight, unlike his past where he was a show-off. Instead, I have my own identity, which is what I wanted for myself. I don't want to live in someone else's shadow. I am me, a two-tailed kitsune, with technological and mechanical skills. I am an asset to the team. And now, I have an awesome big brother, who has saved me from certain death. But yet, he lets me be me. And that's all I ask.

"TAILS...FINISH UP!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!"

Quickly, reattaching hoses, cables, and bringing the electrical system online, sweat poured down my face. I don't mind working under pressure, but this must be an emergency for Sonic to bolt in here and tell me to hurry up. Wiping my hands off from the grime and grease of mechanical grease and gunked engine oils and hydraulic fluid, Sonic began to fill me in on the urgency.

"Tails. Eggman is back. He as all the Chaos Emeralds. He is going to make a weapon to destroy..."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa...Sonic...what are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"They are extremely powerful crystals that, when merged, can destroy the known world if in the wrong hands. I use them to transform into Super Sonic. When I am in my super form, I can stop anything in its tracks. That's usually when I get cocky. I don't know much about them. But I was hoping you could educate me on what they are, Tails."

"Well Sonic, if we can get them, then I'll take a look at them and study them."

"Cool. Anyway, so Eggman is building this weapon and it could destroy this island."

"WAIT! He is here? On this island?"

"Yes, Tails, he is. And he is going to destroy...you...and...me."

"What?!"

"I know, but that's the deal. I am going to call my friends over to help us."

"What about the freedom fighters?"

"Too late to contact them now. Eggman is almost here. By the time we could get them here, Eggman will have this island captured."

"Alright. Call your friends. I'll prep the gadgets and the Tornado."

Sonic ran out of the room, and before I returned to the Tornado, he had his friends in toe. Knuckles, a red pissed off Echidna, is bold headed and always feels like Sonic shows off too much. Amy, a pink hedgehog, with a...well...I don't know a good word...an extreme crush on Sonic, pesters him all the time and it makes me sick just thinking about it. Cream, a cream colored rabbit and has a high pitched voice, was also present. She seemed to have a crush on me. While flattering, I didn't really have an interest in her. Don't get me wrong, I love having her as a friend, but I am only 7 years old. Girls...blech. Maybe someday I will be interested, but I won't hold out. She is always accompanied by her friend, Cheese, a little Chao pet. Rouge, a bat obsessed with jewels, wears a pink hearted breast plate. She is a model, a fashion statement, who is always offering fashion tips and flirting with all the guys in the group. Again...blech. But whatever, we are a team and we need all the help we can get. Prepped and set to go, we departed towards where we were to meet the Egghead.

Sonic, running into the robotic army setup by Eggman himself, was quickly outnumbered and tossed about like a drag doll. Amy and I, swooping down in the Tornado, shot a missile at Sonic...containing a Power Ring, a special ring with a lot of isolated energy that gives Sonic an extra boost of energy.

I developed them for him when there was an accident in the lab one day, where I spilled a highly radio active substance, which reacted with Sonic and made him incredibly strong. Using the same radio active substance, I made these rings. They don't cause anyone harm since the ring has a special magnetic and ionic charge.

BOOM! an explosion came from the fuselage of the plane. Bullet holes riddled the sides, fuel leaking out and catching fire. Setting down quickly, with no choice in picking my landing spot, a big bolder appeared before us...threatening to crumple the Tornado like crinkled up paper. A red bullet coming out of nowhere shot through the bolder, shattering it into thousands of pieces. We sailed through the remains of the bolder and turned the disabled craft to bring it to a stop.

"Overkill." Knuckles said, annoyed.

We watched Sonic infiltrate the base to rescue Cream. She was captured by Eggman during our first failed attempt to enter the base a few hours earlier. Having all the Chaos Emeralds, he was preparing to launch his Chaotic weapon. No sooner had we landed, a millisecond of bright white light flashed before our eyes, and we were engulfed in the light. Next thing I saw, I was in an unknown woods...alone

Thick black trees filled these woods. Hmmm, I don't recognized these trees. This cannot be good. Hunkering down in the Tornado, I decided to wait until daybreak to get my baring. However, I took the time to bring my communications gear online. I located Cream and Cheese. She was captured again and being held prisoner in...a human...military base. I found Sonic, drowning in a pool, but saved by a human. Knuckles and Amy were stuck together. Oh boy, that could get interesting. And Rouge was nowhere to be found. Sigh. I feel so helpless. Jumping out of the tornado, I took a quick inventory of what I had in gear. Seeing my RC electronic interfering planes, I had an idea.

Morning arose. It looks like Sonic had the same idea as I did. The human who saved him agreed to help him rescue Cream. Now to make my move. Firing up the Tornado's engine, it sparked to life and propelled me towards the military base. Launching my RC planes, I brought down all the the base's entire electrical system, security system, all systems that required power. WOW, you would think that a base like this, especially a high security base, would have a Faraday Cage encompassing their electronics and electrical systems. Nonetheless, my plan worked. Sonic and Cream escaped. Flying towards the cooling tower, Sonic broke through. Catching him, with Cream and Cheese in hand, they were mighty pleased to see me.

"You did it, you saved us." Cream said, ecstatically.

"Well, I helped." I said, blushing.

Turning the plane, we followed the human that saved Sonic back to his...mansion. WOW, that was a big house from the air and on the ground too. Landing the plane, two humans greeted us. A young boy named Chris and is grandfather, Chuck, shook our hands. I took a shining to Chuck, finding my technology fascinating and what not. Chris seemed like a nice guy too.

"Hey Guys," I thought out on a limb. "If we are all here, then Eggman must be here too!!"

"Who is Eggman?" Chris asked.

"An evil mad scientist. Now that he is in this world, we will have to fight him." Sonic said with concern.

"How did you get here anyway Tails?" Chuck questioned.

"I have no idea. Probably through a rip in space and time."

"Listen," Sonic interrupted. "We need to find Eggman."

"Ok guys, you can stay here and use my house as a headquarters." Chris offered.

"Thanks Chris." We all said.

Sigh, what about the others? I couldn't stop thinking about home. I'm not homesick, but I need to get home, back to my lab. I have many unfinished projects that need completion. Oh well, looks like it is back to the grind again...finding Egghead and preventing him from taking over this world too. WOW, we were sent here totally out of the blue. Good thing we have Chris in our corner. I just hope we can get back to our home world soon.


	14. The Greatest Disappointment

Hello all, here is Chapter 14. In regards to the last chapter, I don't know why I wrote it. That wasn't the smartest thing I've done. "There is one bad egg in every dozen." I hope that last chapter was the bad egg. Thanks for reading all. For the Reviewer(s):

Kitsune Disciple - I'm sorry you didn't like the last chapter. I hope this one is a bit more redeeming. Again, I do appreciate your constructive feedback. Taking your advice, I hope this chapter turned out better. This one is more original in thought and I hope it puts me back on track. If not, please let me know again. That goes for anyone reading this. I want to improve on my writing.

Thanks for reading all. I hope this one is redeeming. As usual: SEGA owns the characters; I own the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14 - The Greatest Disappointment

"COSMO!!"

Unable to control myself, I fell to the floor. Hurt...the god damn hurt that I felt over the past 8 years of my life before I met her...before I met Cosmo. Lost in my tears, guilt stricken, lying on the floor, reflecting on what has happened. Meeting Chris, a great human, and his grandfather, Chuck. Fighting all of Egghead's robots, he had so many. Returning to my home world, only to have Chris come to it a short time later. Then...Cosmo...I never thought I would get interested in women. Then...she came into my life. It wasn't love at first sight, but she was someone I cared for. Then...I had to push that fucking cursed button...the one that ended her life...and mine too...for the moment. GOD, I hope I don't have to do that ever again. Now, I am back to being my own bitter self...remembering the times I was beaten up...bullied...hurt.

Tears streamed down my face, remembering all of this hurt. Sonic, through my depression, remained here with me. He took me more under his wing. Allowing me to be me, I decided to give him a little more control...let him go and be a hero for a while...while I contemplate the meaning of life. I sit here, back on our planet, on Sonic's island, looking at my planes. Sadness washed over me like a tidal wave. Guilt hung over me like a corpse. Depression filled every inch of my blackened soul.

Months have passed since that day...the day I had to do that impossible task. Sitting in the Blue Typhoon, in the captain's chair, I stare at that damn button, dwelling on the pain that that button caused me...and those that I love.

"You can't always have what you want, Tails." I spun around to see Sonic walking in, standing in the shadows. "I know she meant a lot to you, little bro."

"A lot? She was my life Sonic!" Tears flooded my eyes.

"I know bro. But what you are doing is not healthy." He said, coming up to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and neck. "You sit here, thinking of all the pain you caused her. Why not think about the pain you are causing yourself?"

"But Sonic, I..." Sonic raised his hand.

"Let me finish ok? Do you think Cosmo wants to see you like this? I know she doesn't. She fulfilled her purpose Tails. She saved all of us, all of the planets. I know she loved you too Tails. And I'm sure it pains her to see you like this. I'll be honest, I'm not good at offering advice, but I am a good listener. I don't have a lot I can offer, other than my love for you as a brother, but please take this advice. Don't dwell on this, Tails. If you do, you will end up hating yourself even more...and...becoming the very thing you hate most...a bully. Right now, you are just bullying yourself...beating yourself up. Sigh. Maybe I gave you too much spotlight recently. Maybe I should have been in more control. I wanted to give you your own space because I know how much you want to be you. But right now, it seems you need me more than ever. If you want space, I'll give it to you. But I feel that I should be looking after you a bit more...being more of a big brother than a friend. I just don't want you depending on my shadow...because one day, I might not be here for you anymore. And when that time comes, you need to be able to fight for yourself. That's why I let you be in control. But it just seems that you are too young to understand that right now. I just hope that you can stop bullying yourself further."

WOW...did...did Sonic just say all of that? That's really deep. I didn't realize he cared that much. But he is right. I am becoming the very thing I hate most in life...a bully...a bully to myself. Sigh...well, Sonic says that I can stop hurting myself, and with his help, I'll do it. Tears flooded out again. Embracing Sonic tightly, tears fell onto his shoulder. Sonic, rubbing my back, put me at ease. I'm punishing myself. I'm so broken and torn inside, I wanted to just curl up and die. But, here is that blue hedgehog, telling me not to be hard on myself. Sigh. A new feeling washed over me, a more genuine feeling...a feeling of brotherly love. For the first time, I felt confident in Sonic. Maybe I can let my guard down a little while I am under his care. Maybe I just need to relinquish some, not all, of the spotlight back to him.

RING RING RING. A siren went off, interrupting my thoughts and feelings. What could it be now. Rushing to the computer, we found what it was. Eggman. Of fucking course, I thought, leave it to him to interrupt my moment where I now was feeling real love. That mother fucker! Preparing the X-Tornado, a new craft I developed a year ago, Sonic and I flew out, ready to engage Eggman.

"Tails, take it easy ok? Just get me on board his fortress. I can handle it from there."

"Ok Sonic, sure thing." Ok, did I relinquish too much spotlight?

Maneuvering the X-Tornado around Eggman's air-fortress was tricky. Bullets whizzed by, nicking the sides of the X-Tornado. Sparks flew, but this craft is tough. It has been through a lot and I know it can handle something like this. Finally, after a few minutes of battling the relentless cannons of Eggman's ship, The X-Tornado was in range for Sonic to jump ship. Sonic, leaping from the wing, landed on the fortress. Getting the X-Tornado out of harms way, well that is a whole knew challenge. Flying bots encircled me. Time for those piloting skills to take action. Adjusting the pitch and and roll of the craft, I found myself face to face with a bot. Pulling the trigger on the joystick, that lovely sound of metal shearing and fire ripped through the bot, destroying it. One down...and a lot more to go. Easing the Joystick to the left, right, down, pulling up, another bot sat in front of my crosshairs. Pulling the trigger, the same sounds of metal being torn apart filled my ears.

"HAHA...eat that!!"

Finally, after I obliterated a few more bots from the sky, I set the X-Tornado down, waiting for Sonic to finish his mission. He said something about destroying the main generators and doing something to his engine. Being a computer hacker, I advised Sonic that if he "bugged" the computer systems, I might be able to upload a virus and destroy his computer mainframes. Thinking how I was going to do this, I was lost in thought again...thinking about Cosmo...I'm sorry, Cosmo. I really am. But it was all I could do.

Static filled my ears, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Tails, come in. Are you there?"

"Go ahead Sonic."

"Mission Complete, ready for extraction and code execution."

"Roger."

Bringing the X-Tornado engines online, along with my computers, I uploaded a virus. Unsuccessful? How? Skulls and Crossbones filled my screens on the computers and in the X-Tornado as well.

"Nice try, stupid fox, but I got you now."

"_EGGHEAD!!_"

Sputtering, the X-Tornado's engines were failing, and failing hard. Barely able to keep the pitch and yaw rate steady, I retrieved Sonic.

"Sonic! Get ready to jump. This thing could blow! Egghead put a virus in my systems!"

"Listen Tails, get behind the fortress and shoot out the main engine generator. Hopefully that will send him away into space for a while."

"Got it Sonic."

Moving behind the fortress, getting setup, Eggman's voice kept ringing in my ear...stupid fox..stupid fox...stupid fox. DAMN, my weapons on this craft aren't as powerful as the weapons on the Blue Typhoon...if I had the Sonic Cannon...Sonic cannon. Tears filled my eyes. GOD DAMN IT...NOT NOW!! Aligning the crosshairs on the engine's main generator, pulling the trigger, bullets hurled themselves towards their target, impacting on the surface creating a powerful explosion, sending Egghead into space.

My radio crackled to life.

"DAMN YOU TAILS!!"

"Damn me? DAMN YOU!!" I chuckled back to Egghead.

Quickly leaving the area, the controls of the X-Tornado ceased to function. Sparks flew out of dials and switches, thick black smoke caused by melting wires filled the cockpit, reducing my visibility. Warning sirens sounded. The virus...it destroyed my controls.

"Hold on...we are coming in hard!!"

Last I saw, we were not far from Sonic's hanger. Sonic, guiding me through the forest, safely guided me to the ground. Evacuating the area, I watched the fruits of my labor go up in smoke. Sigh...that's another craft that I'll need to repair. But maybe with Eggman gone for a while, I can do some of those special modifications to the Tornado and X-Tornado. But...Sonic and I...we acted like a team. We are brothers and a team. Maybe I just need to swallow my pride and just let us both share in the work.

So, here I am again, back where I started. Making my modifications to the Tornado and fixing the X-Tornado, past thoughts flooded me again. Cosmo...I still love her and I won't forget her. I still will carry the memory of her, but I can move on now. Thanks Sonic.


	15. A Silver Thought

Hi all!

Ok...I'm back after a couple months absence. Between starting my own business and being on vacation up at my cottage (where net access is extremely sketchy), I haven't really had time to write. I also just haven't been able to write well lately. My writing creative juices haven't been up on par lately either. So I have been making lots of AMVs. So anyway, here is chapter 15. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for reviewing and reading.

Happy reading all!

Sega owns the characters; I own the story.

Chapter 15 - A Silver Thought

"No no no no...this can't be!!"

Slamming my fists down, I sat in disbelief. Here I am, on the floor of Sonic's hanger, thinking. Eggman fucked with my engines. They are sooooo far beyond messed up at this point...I'll need to do a complete overhaul on the drives. Sonic is out for the day.

"Thank god...sometimes I think his head is going to explode from his ego..."

Oops, I said that out loud. _I...don't...care!!_ He isn't around today anyway. Seriously, that hedgehog's head...it swells so much...no wonder most people can't stand being around him. Knuckles can't be around him longer than five minutes before he wants to implant a shovel claw into Sonic. Believe me, I can understand where he is coming from. At the same time, I guess I just got used to his attitude, his cockiness, his discourse. Even more, he did help me get over the loss of Cosmo. I guess I can't be too hard on the guy. Sure, some things he does to annoy the hell out of me, but whatever.

Lost in thought, I return to my...sigh...burned out engines. I forgot how badly these things needed updating. Having not heard a peep from Egghead in some time in the past week, I am able to work in peace. Spinning gears, alan wrenches, flat head screw drivers, circular saws fill my empty mind as I work in the vast workshop. Echos of silence surround me in whirlwind clouds. I feel so distant from myself.

Snapping back to reality, the blinding white fluorescent light bulbs hit my pupils, dilating them instantly. Their buzzing sound filled my ears. Normally, I would hear Sonic run around, but not today.

"Hey Tails?"

Sharply, I spin my head around. Nothing. I thought Sonic snuck in here while I was wandering in mind, although he really isn't good at sneaking around. It didn't sound like Sonic. Who knows. Whatever. I have more important things to worry about like these damn engines. Sigh. These things are never going to get repaired. Must concentrate.

I can't really work in distracting environments. I would rather work outside and be in nature. But alas, I don't have means to use my welders and other tools that require power out there. There I go again. I lose myself in thought. This really has to stop.

"TAILS!!"

Scared out of my mind, I turn to see...nothing? Are you serious? The mysterious voice came from all around. It wasn't limited to just one area. It seems to surround me every time it calls my name. Clasping my head, I guess it maybe time to take a break. After all, I've been working on these damn engines for almost 8 hours straight. I think I could really use a short nap or something.

Standing, dusting myself off from dirt and other miscellaneous particles on the floor, a nice blue couch called to me. Collapsing down, I immediately fell asleep.

A blue sky, birds singing joyfully, a creek bubbles nearby. Ahhhh, the beautiful sounds of nature. With a blink of an eye, the moment was lost. The bullies hung over me like a predator guards its prey after its demise. Greeted with a barrage of fists, blood poured out my eyes, nose, and mouth. Blood mixed with saliva creating this nasty like goo substance. Raging fire poured from their eyes and their souls. One thing rested on their minds...kill...kill...kill!!

Slumber broke. No bullies, no nature, just me in the workshop. Sweat poured out of every pore in my body. Shaking followed soon after. Wanting to calm down, I slowly moved to my refrigerator to fetch an energy drink. Opening my fridge, horror struck me. DAMN YOU SONIC!! Next time, ask me if you can have one of my energy drinks you dip shit. With rage, slamming the door shut on the refrigerator hearing its echo reverberate off the metal workshop walls, I turned back to my blue couch. Still feeling uneasy, sweat still beaming in the workshop lights, I nodded for a few minutes in and out...slowly falling asleep yet again.

Once again, the picturesque nature scene flooded my weary mind...only to be interrupted by bullies once again. Sigh...this will never end. The same blood saliva mix filled my mouth. This time, the pummeling was much worse because more bullies joined in on the action. Totally defenseless, I submitted myself. Lying there, taking the punches, blow by blow, fist by fist, curse by curse, I laid there...ready to die.

Opening my eyes, emptiness flooded my mind and soulless body. My blue couch in the workshop seemed like it was my final resting place. Wanting to just "bleed it out" I found lots of sharp objects that would get the job done right.

"TAILS!!"

The workshop, the couch, the walls...faded into a void. Only I remained, a solid object. A blue myst vastness took place of the workshop. What's this? A Silver whirlwind spun around me. Within a foggy myst, I saw an outline of...something. It had five spikes coming out of its head, a blue aura surrounded this being. With a turn of its head, I saw two more spikes forming from behind the head. Coming closer, I could now see that the being was Silver in color. More details began showing. It wore wristbands and ankle bands, big boots, and it looked like he hand blue rings in his hands. Emerging out of the fog, I saw him...standing there. He had a demanding presents about him. He stood there...mightily and ready to fight it looked like. No words.

Feeling lightheaded and falling back. I noticed my arm. The color had changed. A light blue aura of light surrounded it; my other arm as well, my entire body. I was hovering. This light stopped my backward momentum. It is the same blue glow this...well...it is a Silver Hedgehog after all.

"W-ww-wwho are you??"

"What's wrong with you Tails? It's me Silver. What happened little bro?"

"Little Bro? Sonic?"

"Those bullies must have done a number on you little guy."

With the blue glow gone, I fell to the ground. I am much smaller compared to this Hedgehog. Running towards me, he grabbed me, embracing me tightly, cradling my head against his soft chest. Slick smooth chest hairs were inviting to my aching head. Burying my head into his chest, tears free flowed. What was I doing? I don't know this hedgehog, yet...he seemed like family to me. I felt comfortable being in his company.

"Shhhh shhh shhh, it's ok little guy. Sorry I wasn't there to help you."

Looking up, I saw his eyes. Big yellow loving eyes starred down back into mine.

"Why me, Silver? Why?!"

"I don't know. All I know is that one day, you will be a great leader...not of this world...but of a place far more greater than any of us could have ever imagined. Just hang in there little guy. Hang in there. I'll be with you soon enough. Shhhh, try to go back to sleep now."

I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted to be with him. I'm confused. I wanted to be with a complete stranger, yet he felt like family. His face became distorted with light. His words faded into the abyss.

"Hang in there little guy."

OH MY GOD!! Now it hits me. This is the same hedgehog I had in my visions!!

"COME BACK!!"

Slowly, white light took place of his face and a blue face replaced the white light.

"Tails? Tails? You alright bro?"

"huh..." I sat up, dazed and confused. "Where am I?"

"You're on the couch bro. I found you here sleeping. I just got back. Remember? I went out to take care of some things?"

"Yeah, I do remember."

Sitting up on the couch, I looked over at Sonic.

"What's in the bag?"

Ohhh...ummm...haha...yeah...I kind of drank all of your energy drinks. So I replaced them. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Whatever."

I turned away from Sonic. He knew that I was down about something. He just didn't know what. To avoid confusion, I'll do my best to keep this from him. A frown filled my face, my blue eyes drooped slightly. With hands folded, sad eyes, I starred at the white floor of the workshop trying to piece everything together that just happened in these dreams. I just needed to be alone. Realizing Sonic was still talking to me, I acknowledged him with a simple nod. I just wanted to be alone to think. Sonic, finally seeing I wanted to be alone got up and started his departure. Before departing, he turned to me.

"What's wrong Tails?"

"Nothing Sonic...nothing."

With that, I was alone again...alone with my Silver Thought.


End file.
